


Giving in

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: Matt has told Karen the truth. This a guess on what could happen next.





	Giving in

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic and English is not my first language. Please, don’t hate me if it’s not good enough for this lovely fandom.

She knew it. When she heard him say those two words that made her world turn upside down, blurring all they clarified, she knew. She wasn’t willing to admit it, but deep down she was aware of it: she would give in. At some point she would. It was just a matter of time.

But not just yet. Then, she was too confused, consumed by a storm of emotions. How stupid of her not figuring it all out. She was too focused on him to read the signs. All those lies she confronted, she also accepted them somehow. He had let her think she was part of his world. But none of it was true. Or perhaps a part of it was, she didn’t know anymore. How could she? Maybe this new Matt was the real Matt. Maybe the old Matt had never existed. The more he answered her questions, the more she wondered what part of the time they had spent together was not an act.

And in the middle of that chaos of feelings there was this thought that would not go away: she had no right to complain. She was as guilty as he was. She had been hiding things too, pretending to be someone Nelson and Murdock could love. And for a while she thought they did love her. They were family, her family. But maybe it was just an illusion built on the lies they had all used as foundations. And Matt’s words made it all crumble, exposing the trickery. She felt that her only family- those she trusted and was afraid to lose- had never really let her into their world. Her worst nightmares became real in a heartbeat: she was all alone.

So she decided to live like that. Not letting anyone in. Not letting Matt in. She heard all he had to say but then she left saying she needed time. Time to assimilate, time to think, time to know what she wanted. What she did not say was that she also needed time to decide if she could be honest too, if she was also going to reveal her truth.

He had made himself clear: he admitted his mistakes and said he was done with the hiding and the lying. He wanted her in his life. He needed her in his life. But he understood that she needed time and distance. He wouldn’t be far though, he said, a phone call away, waiting, longing for her.

And she had tried to deny her feelings but it was not working. Time was not making things easier. Three weeks went by and she still missed him. Every now and then she would watch all the videos of Daredevil she could find online and then he would visit her in her dreams, sometimes as Matt, sometimes as his alter ego.

So she started finding excuses to phone him: some rumour he could check for her, a source she needed to investigate. Anything to find a reason to meet him just for a few minutes so that she could see him smile. God, she missed him. The suffering only disappeared when she was with him.

He played along, taking the most of every opportunity to be with her, enjoying those minutes together, showing himself in both identities, making them converge so that it could make sense. And after several messages, some quick phone calls, a few coffees and a quick conversation in an alley, she could no longer deny it.

When the voice on his phone announced her phone call, he was afraid she was in some kind of trouble. She had never phoned him that late at night. “Are you alright?”, were his first words.

She smiled, relieved as she felt his concern. Maybe he still cared, maybe there really was a possibility to make it work. “I’m fine, did I wake you?”.

He noticed the tenderness in her voice. She was slowly getting closer to him, it was taking her time and it was killing him to keep the distance but maybe, just maybe he could make things right this time. “Don’t worry, it’s been a quiet night”.

And she felt warm and comfort just with the sound of his voice but she wanted him closer, she needed him. “I… I need to see you. I’ve been keeping things from you too and I… I need to talk to you. Could you…?”, she said.

“I’ll be right there”, he said and rushed to get to her. Finally, finally there was no excuse hiding the true intentions of their meetings. The space between them would not be filled with information of drug dealers or fighting ninjas, this time it would hold feelings that he hoped would make their distance shrink until it disappeared.

As soon as she opened the door, she held his hand- even though they both knew there was no need- and she walked him in. Taking off his glasses and leaving them on the coffee table, he sat next to her on the couch, close enough to feel her leg grazing his. He felt her shivering and he got goosebumps all over his body. She knew he could feel it, so there was no point in denying it anymore.

She looked at him and closing the gap between them she just said “I can’t go on like this”. He was struggling not to move but all his control was gone as her hand went to the back of his neck and she leaned in, caressing his lips with hers, and he took his hands to her face and let himself drown in the kiss. A soft kiss full of feelings and promises, his heart beating like a hummingbird, matching hers. He smiled as she got enough distance to look at him and then pressed her forehead to his, whispering “I’ve tried but I just can’t… I give in”.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr.


End file.
